


Je Resterai Toujours Avec Toi.

by Leopardas3



Category: Beyblade Burst
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardas3/pseuds/Leopardas3
Summary: Lui est un blader comme un autre dans le monde du beyblade. Pendant qu'il marchait, il va tomber sur notre ami Valt Aoi. Celui-ci est en quelque sorte harcelés par deux autres garçons qui prétendent l'aimer.Valt et Lui vont créer un lien fort entre eux, se rapprochant le plus l'un de l'autre.
Relationships: Aoi Valt/Shirasagijo Lui | Lui Shirosagi
Kudos: 1





	Je Resterai Toujours Avec Toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Remarque pour l'histoire :
> 
> \- Valt et Shu ne connaissent toujours pas Lui, en fait, personne.
> 
> -Les toupies utilisées seront de la saison 2.
> 
> \- Certains des personnages auront des liens familiaux, qui sont bien sûr fictifs et non canon.
> 
> \- Free, Valt et Lui seront les principaux personnages de cette histoire. (Souvent, quand je dis ça, c'est qu'on ne voit presque qu'eux).
> 
> -Valt n'est pas innocent, contrairement à Lui, qui lui, est innocent.
> 
> \- Il n'y a aucun rapport avec la série, il n'y aura aucune référence sur les titres de champion de Beyblade ou quoi ce soit. (Par exemple, les gens ne connaissent pas Lui comme le champion du Japon ou le deuxième mondiale, car pas de rapport avec la série).

PDV : Externe

Deux garçons étaient en train de poursuive un autre qui avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux chocolats/marrons.

Valt : Je ne vous aime pas !

Shu : Mais Valt, écoute nous !

Valt : J'en ai marre de vous ! Vous êtes des pots de colles et vous m'étouffer !

Free : Mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime !

Valt : Laissez-moi !

Valt mit plusieurs vitesses en plus et sema Free et Shu.

Il rentra dans quelqu'un et les deux tombèrent au sol.

Valt, qui était toujours par terre, ouvrit les yeux et vit un autre garçon qui avait lui aussi les cheveux bleus.

Le péli-céleste le regarda avec un visage assez enragé et grogna.

Valt : Oh, euh... Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, j'espère.

???, avec ironie : Bien sûr que non. Quand quelqu'un nous fonce dedans, c'est sûr que c'est le choc est comme une plume.

Valt : Oh haha hahaha... Euh ouais.

Les deux restèrent silencieux et le garçon commença à partir.

Valt allait demander son nom au garçon mais se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu.

Valt : Mince, je ne sais même pas son nom.

DU CÔTE DE Lui (Je ne mets pas "???" car c'est évident que c'est lui).

Après être parti de l'endroit où il avait rencontré Valt, il retourna chez lui

??? : Tu as mis du temps pour revenir.

Lui : Je sais. J'ai eu un petit contre-temps sur la route.

??? : Tu as de la chance que les parents sont morts aussi non, tu sais qu'ils t'auraient puni.

Lui : Oui oui mais tu n'es pas comme eux, si ?

??? : Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis que ton frère.

Lui : Adoptif.

??? : Ouais mais pour moi, tu es simplement mon frère. Adoptif ou pas.

Lui soupira : Ouais, peu importe.

??? : Quel était ce petit contre-temps ?

Lui : Un garçon m'a foncé dessus.

??? : Et tu sais son nom ?

Lui haussa les épaules : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

??? : Hum... Pas grave si tu ne le sais pas. C'était juste pour voir si je devais allez lui donner un avertissement pour la prochaine fois.

Lui rigola : Hahaha, arrête tes plaisanteries !

??? : Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste.

Lui : Je sais, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi protecteur. Je sais me défendre.

??? : Je ne sais pas, ça. Tu peux vite être mépriser par ta taille.

Lui : Dis que je suis un nain, tant que tu y es.

??? : Tu n'es pas un nain mais tu es petit.

Lui : Je suis peut-être petit mais je suis fort.

??? : Si tu le dis. Tu viens manger ?

Lui : Ouais.

Les deux frères dînèrent ensemble.

Lui : Miam, c'est délicieux. 😋

??? : Je l'ai cuisiné avec amour, comme toujours.

Lui : Haha, en parlant d'amour, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

??? : Oui, c'est un garçon aux cheveux bleus, petit aussi et qui a les yeux chocolats.

Lui pense : Tiens, ce ne serait pas celui que j'ai rencontré ?

??? : Mais il y a un albinos qui est aussi amoureux de lui.

Lui en levant sa fourchette vers ??? : Oh je vois la situation. Bagarre pour le garçon. C'est bien ça, Free ?

Free : Ouais mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il sera bientôt à moi.

Lui : Eh bien, bonne chance avec ta conquête haha.

Free :Est-ce que tu m'encourages ou est-ce que tu te moques de moi, là ?

Lui : Haha, un peu des deux.

Free soupira.

Lui : On peut dire que tu aimes les garçons qui ont les cheveux bleus et qui sont petits.

Free : Eh bien, je t'aime en tant que frère et j'aimerais l'aimer et que ce soit réciproque.

Lui : C'est ça le plus dur dans l'amour, que ce soit réciproque, parce que quand ça ne l'est pas, c'est blessant.

Free : Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'expérimenter dans le domaine.

Lui haussa les épaules : C'est juste Gabe qui m'en a parlé. Il avait une petite amie et elle l'a plaqué haha. Pauvre type hahaha.

Free : Tu as l'air de t'en réjouir.

Lui : Je m'en moque bien de sa vie haha.

Free : Hum, et tu comptes faire quoi cet après-midi ?

Lui : Eh bien, me promener car je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner. Je voudrais me relaxer un peu et toi ?

Free : Dormir je suppose.

Lui : Et si l'autre essaie de séduire le garçon pendant ce temps.

Free grogna : Il n'a pas intérêt.

Lui : Tu sais, tu devrais lui laisser de la liberté. Il doit penser que vous êtes deux grosses limaces qui le collent.

Free : C'est à peu près ce qu'ils nous a dit.

Lui : Alors c'est réglé, laissez le tranquille.

Free : Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur !

Lui : Donc tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Free : Hein? De quoi tu parles ?

Lui, triste : Si tout ton cœur est pour lui, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Free, surpris : Non non, ne pense pas ça.

Free alla près de lui pour le réconforter.

Free : Chut, je... Ne pense pas que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es très important pour moi.

Lui : Tu mens.

Free : Non... Je t'aime aussi.

Lui : Tu mens!

Lui sortit de là aussi vite qu'il le pu.

Free : Lui ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je suis l'aîné et tu dois m'obéir !

La porte claqua.

Free soupira : J'espère que ce n'est qu'une petite crise de colère qu'il fait tout le temps aussi non je devrai aller le chercher moi-même.

CÔTE DE LUI

Lui était en train de courir et avait un peu les larmes aux yeux mais pas trop. Free était tout ce qu'il avait avec Luinor. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Les deux frères étaient encore petits quand c'est arrivé.

Il n'avait pas vu qu'il fonçait dans quelqu'un.

Choc

??? : Aie...!

Lui regarda et fut surpris.

Lui : Encore toi ?

??? : Oh, tu es le garçon de ce matin, c'est ça ?!

Lui : À toi de voir.

??? : Mais oui, je te reconnais ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Valt Aoi ! Et toi ?

Lui : Tu peux m'appeler simplement Lui.

Valt : Ok simplement Lui.

Lui : Lui tout court !

Valt : Lui tout court.

Lui grogna.

Valt : ça va ça va, je plaisante. Je t'appellerai Lui.

Lui : Tsk.

Valt : cette fois, c'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans.

Lui : Euh j'étais pressé.

Valt : Pressé à quoi ? À fuir quelqu'un ?

Lui : Un peu ça.

Valt : Haha, j'ai eu le même avec Shu et Free ! Ils me poursuivent tout le temps.

Lui : Oh, c'est toi le garçon que Free m'a parlé, je suppose.

Valt : Oh, si on parle bien du même Free, je suppose que oui.

Lui pense : C'est lui que Free aime, il l'aime plus que moi...

Valt, en passant sa main devant le visage de l'autre bleu : Lui, Lui! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Lui : Oh euh, oui. C'est bon.

Valt : Ah ok, dis.

Lui le regarda.

Valt : Ça te dis de passer du temps avec moi ?

Lui : Hum... Je suppose. Je n'ai rien à faire.

Valt et Lui se promenèrent ensemble et parlèrent en même temps.

Valt : Dis, comment tu connais Free ?

Lui : Secret.

Valt :Oh allez, dis le moi !

Lui :Je n'ai pas envie.

Valt : T'es pas cool !

Lui : Quand ai-je dit que je l'étais ?

Valt rigola : Hahaha, c'est vrai !

Lui regarda son GSM : Il est tard.

Valt : Non, reste encore un peu avec moi. Si je rentre à la maison, peut-être que Shu y sera, ou Free.

Lui : Hum.. Je suppose que je pourrais.

Ils allèrent se coucher dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Valt : J'ai rencontré Shu à l'école dans mon enfance. Nous nous sommes liés d'amitié rapidement et puis, il est tombé amoureux de moi, mais moi non. Et j'ai rencontré Free, eh bien, comme ça. Et la même situation qu'avec Shu est arrivée.

Lui le regarda : Tu ne les aimes pas ? Pas un d'eux ?

Valt secoua la tête : Non, je n'aime pas les gens obsédés. Car après, ils ne vous donneront plus d'amour, ils penseront que nous sommes simplement à eux.

Lui resta silencieux.

Valt : Tu dois te demander pourquoi je dis tout ça, hein ?

Lui : Un peu, ouais.

Valt : Eh bien, même si on ne s'est rencontré qu'aujourd'hui... J'ai déjà l'impression de tenir à toi.

Lui : Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

Valt : Je ne sais pas trop. Comme si tu comptais beaucoup pour moi.

Lui :Tu sais, quelqu'un me l'a déjà dit aussi mais... Je ne sais si je dois le croire.

Valt :Et c'est qui ?

Lui :Mon frère.

Valt : Hein ? Mais bien sur qu'il t'aime !

Lui : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Valt : Si tu es son frère, il t'aimera tout le temps.

Lui : Même si il aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

Valt : Haha, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Lui :Non, je n'ai pas facile à me faire des amis et tout.

Valt :Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde est différent. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ton frère t'aimera toujours.

Lui sourit : Merci mais je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi.

Lui regarda son GSM. Il y avait pleins d'appels manqués de Free.

Lui :Mon frère s'inquiète, on dirait.

Valt sourit :Une preuve de plus qu'il tient à toi.

Lui : Ouais... Je vais rentrer.

Valt : alors à demain !

Lui :Ouais, à plus ! On se retrouve ici ?

Valt :Bien sûr !

Les deux rentrèrent chez eux.

À la maison de Free et Lui

Free, inquiet : Où est-il ? Il n'est jamais parti aussi longtemps. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Lui, Lui, reviens s'il te plaît...

La porte s'ouvrit et Free vit son frère. Il courra vers lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras et puis le secoue.

Free : OÙ ÉTAIS-TU !?! JE M'INQUIÉTAIS POUR TOI !!! TU VOULAIS ME FAIRE MOURIR OU QUOI ?!

Lui :Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. J'étais bouleversé et en colère, c'est passé.

Free : Tu as duré longtemps, pourquoi ?!

Lui : C'est personnel.

Free : D'accord si tu ne veux pas me le dire mais ne me fait plus peur comme ça, d'accord ?!

Lui sourit : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas besoin de crier aussi, je suis là.

Free se calma : Ok, on va se coucher. Il se fait tard.

Lui accepta et la journée se termina.

DU CÔTÉ DE VALT

Valt venait de rentrer chez lui.

Chiharu : Valt ! Où étais-tu ?!

Valt : Désolé maman, mais je parlais avec quelqu'un.

Chiharu : Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?!

Valt : J'avais oublié mon GSM.

Chiharu : Mais pas Valtryek, hein ?

Valt :Ce n'est pas la même chose, Valtryek et mon téléphone.

Chiharu soupira : Allez, monte dans ta chambre. On en reparlera demain.

Valt : Oui maman.

Valt monta dans sa chambre.

Valt : Lui, c'est un joli nom. Je me demande qui est son frère et comment il connaît Free. Je devrais passer plus de temps avec lui pour mieux le connaître.

Il s'endormit.

Le lendemain

Valt se réveilla et courra dans la rue. Il percuta quelqu'un.

Valt :Oh désolé! J'ai une mauvaise habitude de ne pas regarder devant moi !

Il regarda et trouva... Free.

Auteur : Vous pensiez que ça allait être encore Lui ? 🤔😁

Valt : Euh...

Free sourit : Valt. Comment tu vas ?

Valt :Euh, très bien. Merci de le demander.

Free :Ce n'est rien. J'ai une question pour toi.

Valt : Euh ouais vas-y.

Free : Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir si je te laissais plus de liberté ?

Valt : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble je te signale. Tu dois me laisser plus de liberté ! Et pourquoi tu mr le demandes ?

Free :Juste comme ça.

Valt : Ah Ok et aussi, j'ai une question pour toi.

Free : j'écoute.

Valt :Tu connais un certain Lui ?

Free : Bien sûr, pourquoi la question?

Valt : Hum... Je l'ai rencontre il y a pas longtemps il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait.

Free sourit : Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ? Après tout, c'est mon petit frère.

Valt, surpris : Oh, c'est toi son frère ! Il ne m'avait pas dit qui c'était !

Free : Oh je vois. Eh bien, maintenant tu sais.

Valt :Ouais... Euh... Je vais y aller.

Free :Tu vas où ?

Valt :Euh... Quelque part.

Valt courra loin de Free.

Free : Je devrais le suivre.

CÔTE DE VALT

Valt courra jusqu'à l'endroit où il était avec Lui le jour d'avant. Il le trouva assis en train de jouer avec une branche. (en fait, il mettait la branche dans l'eau et la faisait tourner).

Valt : Salut Lui!

Lui tourna la tête et sourit : Salut Valt, tes parents ne t'ont pas grondé pour hier soir ?

Valt : Haha si, ma mère m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais rentré tard et toi ?

Lui : Mon frère m'a crié dessus.

Valt : Oh et ton frère, c'est Free ? C'est bien ça ?

Lui le regarda : Oui, comment tu sais ?

Valt : Je viens de le croiser et on a un peu parlé.

Lui :Tu l'as croisé...? Ça veut dire qu'il est proche d'ici.

Valt : Que veux-tu dire ?

Lui, en se levant : Je devrais partir.

Valt, en se levant aussi :Non, pourquoi tu pars ?! Je voulais passer la journée avec toi !

Lui le regarda dans les yeux et fit un petit sourire gentil : Tu es quelqu'un de bien Valt. C'est vrai que j'aimerais aussi mais... Quelle serait la réaction de Free si il apprenait que j'étais avec celui qu'il aime toute la journée ?

Valt : Il ne te fera rien, tu es son frère. Il t'aime.

Lui : Et l'autre qu'il m'a parlé.

Valt : Tu parles de Shu ?

Lui : Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle mais je suppose que c'est lui.

Valt : Si Shu te veux du mal, je serai là pour toi. Et je pense... Que Free ne laisserait personne te faire du mal non plus.

Lui rigola un peu : haha, c'est vrai que Free est protecteur.

Valt : Tu vois, tu ne risques rien. Free ne te fera rien, Shu n'en aura pas l'occasion et moi, je ne me le permettrai jamais.

Lui sourit : Merci.

Valt sourit également.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et Valt s'approcha de Lui.

Le dragon blanc ne faisait pas attention à la distance de leurs visages tellement il était plongé dans les yeux bruns de son ami.

Quand les lèvres de Valt allaient atteindre celles de Lui, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un les sépara.

Les deux regardèrent pour trouver Free.

Free : On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Lui : Euh... Je...

Valt : Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que tu as interrompu quelque chose.

Free, avec sarcasme : Oh je suis désolé. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention.

Valt : Pfff, tu es jaloux ? C'est ça ?

Free : Tu peux le dire que je le suis. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Valt :Je ne vous aime pas toi et Shu ! J'aime Lui !

Lui : Q-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Valt était confus, est-ce que Lui n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils allaient s'embrasser...?

Valt : Oh, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Lui : Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je ne sais pas ce qu'est tombé amoureux.

Valt : Moi je sais que je t'aime et j'attendrai que tu le fasses pour moi.

Lui baissa les yeux.

Free : Bref, je le répète. Tu es à moi !

??? : Non, je pense qu'il est à quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est moi.

Les trois regardèrent et c'était Shu.

Valt : Oh genial.... Voilà Shu.

Shu : Valt est à moi. Il l'a toujours été.

Free : Mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aime et donc que c'est réciproque.

Lui : Tu perds ton temps, j'ai l'impression.

Shu : Qui es-tu, toi ?!

Lui : Quelqu'un qui est mêler à cette affaire ! Ça te dérange ?!

Shu : Toi, je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir répondu comme ça !

Shu s'approcha dangereusement de Lui mais Free se mit devant de manière protectrice.

Free : Tu fais encore un pas, et tu le regretteras.

Shu s'arrêta : Tu le défends ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que c'est un clou qui va bientôt péter nos roues sur le chemin pour avoir Valt.

Free : Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Qu'il soit un problème ou pas.

Lui sourit un peu et étreint Free par derrière.

Shu sourit : Si vous êtes tout les deux ensemble, ça veut dire que Valt est à moi, et seulement à moi.

Free : Tu te trompes. Lui et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes simplement frères. Donc j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème pour toi.

Shu : Je vois. Ça veut dire que je pourrais l'utiliser plus tard, pour faire du chantage.

Free sentit la prise de son frère se resserré.

Free : Je le protégerai de toi.

Shu :Ça veut dire que tu mettras ton amour pour Valt en seconde position ?

Free allait dire non, mais, il savait que si il disait cela, que penserait Lui ? Après tout, mettre en seconde position sa famille, la seule qui lui reste, n'était pas la meilleure idée. Lui comptait sur lui, pour tout. Alors, peut-être qu'il faudrait laisser un peu de côté son amour pour Valt.

Free : Oui, Valt ira en seconde position.

Lui leva les yeux pour regarder le visage de Free : Free...

Free le regarda et sourit : je sais que je t'aime plus que Valt. Et je ferai tout pour toi, je ne laisserai pas Shu faire n'importe quoi.

Valt sourit : Tu vois Lui, nous sommes là pour te protéger de Shu !

Lui sourit : Merci...

Shu rigola : Hahaha, vous êtes mignons, je dois dire.

Shu partit sans plus un mot sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

Free : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Valt haussa les épaules : Pleins de chose en très peu de temps.

Free : Nous allons te quitter un moment, Valt. Nous allons un peu discuter Lui et moi.

Valt : D'accord mais...

Free le regarda.

Valt : Ne te fâche pas sur lui. Il n'a rien fait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que j'allais l'embrasser... Alors...Pardonne lui.

Free hoche la tête : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Free se tourna pour voir Lui mais ce dernier n'était pas là.

Free ouvrit grand les yeux : Où est-il ?

Valt regarda aussi :Il n'est plus là.

Free : Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

Valt :calme toi Free. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Free partit en courant.

Valt : Attends ! Je t'accompagne !

Valt rattrapa Free et ils cherchèrent Lui.

DU CÔTÉ DE LUI

Lui était, en ce moment, plaquer contre un mur par Shu...

Shu :Tu fais tout foiré, hein ?! Valt est tombé amoureux de toi !

Lui :Et alors, crétin ! Ça te dérange !?

Shu le jeta au sol et le gifla : Je vais te faire payer !

Lui se défendit et le repoussa.

Lui : Hahaha ! J'attends de voir ça ! Mais pourquoi ne pas régler ça dans une arène de Beyblade, si tu en fais ?

Shu : J'en fais, et j'accepte ton défi !

Ils allèrent près d'une arène.

Shu montre sa Bey : Voici Legend Spryzen ! Avec elle à mes côtés, je suis sûr de gagné.

Lui montre Longinus : Les crocs de Nightmare Luinor vont te dévorer !

Shu : Cette toupie a l'air d'une type attaque et elle a l'air lourde.

Lui : Hahaha, bien sûr qu'elle est lourde. C'est une caractéristique propre à elle.

Shu : J'ai hâte de l'affronter, allez !

Shu et Lui : 3...2...1...Go Shoot!

Spryzen et Luinor sont éjectés dans l'arène.

Shu : Une rotation anti-horaire ?

Lui : Bravo pour l'avoir remarqué, mais ça ne changera rien à ta défaite !

Luinor frappe Spryzen de plein fouet.

Shu serra les dents car il ne pensait pas que Luinor était aussi bonne.

Lui : Hahaha ! Maintenant, prépare toi à ton destin ! Dragon éjecteur !

Shu : Spryzen ! Propulsion de la hache !

Lui : Tu perds ton temps ! Je vais te faire plonger dans un monde cauchemar !

Les deux beys se foncèrent dessus et cela créa une tornade de vent qui attira l'attention de Free et Valt qui étaient plus loin.

Valt : Free.

Free : Je l'ai vu Valt. Allons voir.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux beys étaient encore en pleins combats, les avatars des esprits Beys étaient au dessus, toujours remplis d'énergie.

Le dragon rugit en même temps que son propriétaire criait.

Le monstre (Spryzen) hurlait comme Shu.

Il y a eut encore un choc et cette fois, nous avons eu un résultat.

Burst.

Spryzen burst.

Shu :Quoi ?!

Lui rigola : Hahaha haha hahaha!!! Tu es un très bon perdant, Shu !

Shu grogna :Je veux une revenge!

Lui :Comme tu veux, tu perdras de toute façon.

Free : Non, c'est bon. Ça suffit.

Les deux regardèrent Free et Valt qui venaient d'arriver.

Valt : Lui ! On s'inquiétait ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça sans nous prévenir !

Lui : Parce que je m'ennuyais et si je vous l'avais dit alors Free ne m'aurais pas laisser partir.

Free : C'est pour ton bien ! Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres !

Lui : Haha, tu ne fais confiance à personne de toute façon.

Free : Tu sais que j'ai un mauvais souvenir que quand nos parents étaient encore vivants.

Lui : Je sais ce qui est arrivé, pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Mais je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance en certaines personnes. Pas besoin de se méfier de toute le monde.

Free : Je le ferai.

Lui : Donc tu ne le fais pas confiance ?

Free : Ne recommence pas, ne prends pas tout à la lettre. Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux que j'énonce.

Lui, agacé : Ok, aussi non, merci d'avoir interrompu le match, Shu est partit.

En effet, le rouge avait disparu.

Free : On rentre et je te surveillerai tout au long de la route.

Lui : Hé ! Je peux avoir ma vie privée aussi !

Free : Je sais mais je te surveille juste. On ne sait jamais.

Lui : Tsk.

Valt : Alors, on se dit à bientôt, Lui.

Lui le regarda : Je réfléchirai à tout ce qui s'est passé cette journée.

Valt : Tu me diras si tu m'aimes et j'attendrai le jour où tu me le diras.

Lui : J'y réfléchirai.

Valt, en partant : OK, à toute !

Dès que Valt avait disparu.

Free : Tu sais que l'amour, il ne faut pas réfléchir. Soit tu l'aimes, soit pas.

Lui : Hmm, je ne sais pas si je l'aime mais toi oui... Et...

Free soupira : Il ne m'aime pas, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Qu'il t'aime et qu'il n'ira jamais avec moi ?

Lui : Euh... À peu près.

Free soupira : Je devrais abandonner...

Lui : Tu peux le faire, ça ferait un poids lourd en moins pour lui.

Free : Ouais... C'est vrai et toi ?

Lui : Il faut me laisser du temps pour que je sois sûr de ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui.

Free : Ok, allez on rentre.

Ils retournèrent chez eux.

DU CÔTÉ DE SHU

Shu était en train de réfléchir à moyen de séparer Lui et Valt.

Shu : Comment pourrais-je ? (sourire narquois ) haha, J'ai un plan.

Le lendemain

Valt venait de se lever et était sur le point de partir de sa maison mais était surpris de voir Shu devant chez lui.

Shu : Salut Valt!

Valt : Shu.

Shu : Je suis venu m'excuser. Pour tout, pour mon comportement. J'ai été très jaloux et je sais que je suis possessif.

Valt :Tu peux le dire.

Shu :Mais j'ai compris que tu aimais Lui, et je ne te gênerais plus. Je veux ton bonheur, Valt. Et je suis prêt à t'abandonner et à te laisser faire ta vie heureuse avec lui.

Valt :Tes mots ont tellement l'air sincère, Shu. Mais je n'arrive pas à te croire. Changer d'avis aussi vite en même pas un seul jour.

Shu prit ses épaules :Valt, s'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi, j'ai été égoïste. Je le sais, je m'en suis rendu compte. La nuit m'a portée conseille.

Valt : Tu veux que je te croie ?

Shu hocha la tête.

Valt : Hum... Je ne sais pas. Si tu reprends le même comportement qu'autrefois, où on était simplement amis, peut-être que je pourrais t'accepter à nouveau.

Shu sourit : Ce serait sympa.

Valt : Mais je dois y réfléchir. Je ne peux pas tout oublier comme ça.

Shu : Prends le temps qu'il faut, je ne veux plus de rancunes entre nous deux.

Valt : D'accord, bon, je dois y aller maintenant. Je vais y réfléchir et je t'appellerai quand j'aurai pris ma décision.

Shu sourit : J'attendrai avec impatience

Valt partit et Shu fit un sourire narquois : Quand il aura accepter, la première phase sera faite.

Valt courra vers la maison de Free. Oui, il sait où il habite.

Il toqua à la porte plusieurs fois et elle s'ouvrit.

Il vit Lui qui...lui claqua la porte au nez.

Valt :Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et s'était Free qui était à moitié endormi.

Free, un peu endormi : Valt, tu nous déranges un peu (baille).

Valt :Oh hihihi, euh, je suis peut-être venu trop tôt. Est-ce pour ça que Lui m'a claqué la porte au nez ?

Free : Moui, on voudrait dormir en fait...

Valt : Oh mais je n'ai rien à faire en attendant... Je pourrais rester chez vous pendant ce temps ?

Free haussa les épaules : Tant que tu ne fais pas de bruit, ça ira.

Valt entra et Free referma la porte derrière lui.

Le bleu aux yeux noisettes regarda Lui dormir dans le canapé.

Valt : Tiens ? Il s'est endormi vite. Il n'a pas dormi cette nuit ?

Free : Bof, il a beaucoup réfléchi à la discussion qu'on avait eu hier et il n'a pas su dormir à cause de ça.

Valt :Oh hehe, c'est de ma faute.

Free : Peut-être mais ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je vais me coucher.

Free alla dans un fauteuil et s'endormit.

Valt : Eh bien, ce sont des chats ou quoi ? Ils s'endorment comme ça.

Valt regarda les deux dormir, en particulier Lui. Il s'approcha de lui pour le regarder de plus près.

Il toucha ses cheveux pour voir comment ils étaient. Le propriétaire de Valtryek était surpris de voir que ces cheveux étaient moelleux.

Il descendit jusqu'à son visage pour caresser sa joue.

Lui ouvrit un peu les yeux et Valt retira vite sa main et l'autre bleu n'a donc rien vu.

Lui : Valt... Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Valt :Oh eh bien, Free m'a invité à entrer.

Lui : D'accord mais pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Valt se rendit compte qu'il était sur Lui.

Valt, nerveux : Euh, hehe, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il se retira lentement et Lui se leva pour se frotter les yeux avec ses deux mains.

Valt pense : Oh, tellement mignon.

Lui : Bon, puisque je suis réveillé, autant le rester.

Valt : Génial alors !!! Tu veux faire quoi ?!

Free gémit : Valt... Ne crie pas...

Valt :Oh, je suis désolé. Je t'ai réveillé ?

Free : Nan, j'étais déjà éveillé avant et j'ai vu ce que tu faisais près de Lui.

À la fin, Free sourit. Valt devint rouge et regarda Lui qui le donnait un regard confus.

Lui : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Valt : Moi ? Rien. Je t'ai juste regarder et caresser les cheveux (met sa main devant sa bouche) oups euh... J'ai rien fait hehe...

Lui haussa un sourcil : Tu as fait quoi ?!

Valt : Euh... Gloups...ne t'inquiète pas voyons. J'ai juste fait ça et aussi caresser ton visage mais vraiment rien d'autre (mets à nouveau sa main devant sa bouche) mince, pourquoi je dis tout à voix haute...?

Lui était sur le point de péter un câble mais il se calma tout seul. Free et Valt attendirent que Lui parle.

Lui : Bon, on va faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu.

Valt :Merci !

Lui : Valt. J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'a dit, hier. Sur le fait que tu m'aimais...

Valt : Ouais et tu sais déjà ta réponse ?

Lui soupira : Je le sais. J'ai parlé avec Free de tout ça. J'ai demandé également à des amis ce qu'ils en pensaient. Et j'en suis venu à avoir la réponse.

Valt, impatient : Et ?

Lui, sérieux : J'accepte ta demande.

Valt, content : Ouais !

Lui : Mais... !

Valt :Quoi ?

Lui : Si à un moment donné, je vois que tu me trompe avec quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu fais quelque chose qui a à voir avec tout ça. Nous ne serons plus ensemble.

Valt : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai loyal envers toi ! Je te le promets !

Free : Tu as intérêt aussi non tu le regretteras.

Valt : Hein ?

Free :Tu le regretteras si tu le rends malheureux.

Valt : Oh mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça hehe. Je ne ferai jamais ça.

Free : Mouais.

Lui : Aussi non, voilà Valt. Maintenant tu peux partir.

Valt : attends mais pourquoi ?! Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je resterai avec toi tout le temps !

Lui fit une grimace : Ouais mais il faut me donner un peu de liberté, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Valt : Ouais , je sais. Mais nous sommes ensemble alors nous pouvons rester ensemble même dans la douche, tu sais ? 😏 Et aussi-

Free mit sa main devant sa bouche : Ne vole pas toute son innocence, Valt.

Valt :Mais Lui n'en a pas, si ?

Free hocha la tête : Si si, et je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas petite alors tais-toi.

Valt : oh hehe, pardon. Je n'ai rien dit.

Lui, confus: Euh... Tu vas partir ou tu vas rester en fin de compte, Valt ?

Valt : Je vais rester avec toi, Lui ! Et si tu veux on fera des trucs ensemble au lit, on jouera !

Free frappa sa propre tête avec sa main : Valt, c'est très malsain ce que tu viens de dire là.

Lui : Que veux-tu faire dans un lit ?

Valt allait répondre mais Free mit sa main devant sa bouche, encore : Euh... Dans le lit... Euh vous pouvez... (pense: allez Free, trouve quelque chose) vous pouvez vous chatouiller et donc jouer.

Lui, encore plus confus : Ce n'est pas un jeux de se chatouiller, si ? Mais si c'est ce jeux là que Valt veut faire, je pense que je préfère ne pas y jouer alors.

Valt fit la moue : Mais Free, pourquoi tu as menti ?

Free : Valt, ton esprit est trop sale pour Lui, je me demande même si tu le mérites vraiment.

Valt : Bien sûr que je le mérite et il me mérite aussi !

Lui : Bon, je m'ennuie un peu. Je vais peut-être m'entraîner au centre.

Valt : Oh et je vais t'accompagner !

Lui : non!

Valt : Oh...

Free : Qu'est-ce que tu pensais aller faire là-bas, Valt. Tu allais le regarder toute la journée ou alors, profiter du fait que je ne sois pas là pour lui apprendre à "jouer"?

Valt : J'allais faire la première mais tu m'as donné envie de faire la deuxième.

Free, surpris : N'y pense même pas !

Valt sourit : Hehe, rien que l'idée m'excite déjà.

Lui partit pour ne plus écouter la conversation. Une fois dehors :

Lui :Je ne comprends pas tout à cette discussion, je ne suis peut-être pas assez cultivé... (hausse les épaules) peu importe, je dois me concentrer sur l'entraînement.

Free se rendit compte que Lui était parti.

Free :Bon maintenant, vas-y, tu peux tout me lâcher puisqu'il est parti.

Valt : Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

Free peut Valt par le col et le secoua :Essaies tu de lui voler son innocence ? Es-tu plus pervers que je ne le pensais ? Réponds !

Valt : wow wow wow, hé calme toi Free. C'est juste des idées que je pense faire avec Lui.

Free : Tu sais ce qui va se passer quand tu lui feras ?

Valt :Hm, non.

Free : Quand tu vas commencer à faire ça, il sera perdu. Il ne saura pas ce qu'il se passe. Ou peut-être qu'il sera traumatisé.

Valt : J'irai doucement puisque ce serait sa première fois.

Free : Tu ne comprends pas. Il est encore trop jeune pour faire ça ! Vous êtes encore trop jeune !

Valt :C'est vrai ?

Free : L'âge légal est autour des 17 et demi ! Vous n'avez pas cet âge là !

Valt :Mais personne ne saura qu'on la fait, à part toi.

Free soupira :Si tu le fais, tu as intérêt à me le ramener et il doit être bien, comme avant.

Valt :Mais si on l'a fait, alors il aura son innocence en moins et donc il ne sera d'office plus le même.

Free le relâche : Laisse tomber. Ramène le moi juste vivant et qu'il ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque pendant que vous "jouez".

Valt : Oki.

Valt partit et laissa Free seul.

Free : Pauvre petit frère.

DU CÔTE DE LUI

Lui venait d'entrer dans le centre. Il rencontra Gabe et le reste des chasseurs.

Gabe : Bonjour Lui, tu viens t'entraîner ?

Lui roula les yeux : Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis venu me reposer.

Les autres le regardent dans le silence.

Lui laissa échapper un bruit d'agacement : Bien sûr bandes de crétins, je vais m'entraîner !

Lui partit dans sa salle personnel pour s'entraîner.

Valt courait vers le centre et reçu un appel de Shu en route.

Valt : Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

Shu :Valt, tu as déjà ta réponse si tu vas me pardonner ?

Valt : Shu, je n'y ai toujours pas réfléchit, pourquoi ?

Shu :Je voulais t'inviter à dîner chez moi, en fait.

Valt :Oh, heum, et tu avais pensé vers quand ?

Shu :J'avais prévu ce soir mais ça peut être aussi demain.

Valt : Euh... Demain. J'ai un truc de prévu aujourd'hui.

Shu :Et c'est quoi ?

Valt :C'est privé. Bon, à demain et je te dirai la réponse demain aussi.

Shu : Ok, je t'attends et tu vas venir seul ou pas ?

Valt :Hum... Peut-être avec Lui ou/et avec Free mais je pense que je vais amener que Lui.

Shu :D'accord alors je vous attends.

Valt :Ouais.

Les deux raccrochèrent.

Valt :Hmm... Il est bizarre Shu. Pff, je dois trouver Lui pour lui apprendre quelque chose 😏.

Valt courut le plus vite possible au centre. Il entre et voit les chasseurs en train de manger un bout.

Valt :Hé ! Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous savez où est Lui ?

Gabe :Oui, il est dans sa salle d'entraînement.

Valt : OK merci !

Valt partit rapidement et alla dans la pièce où il y avait la machine avec les câbles. Il entra et trouva Lui en sueur qui tirait.

Valt sourit et s'approcha.

Lui :Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'es plus avec Free ?

Valt : Oh, comment tu fais pour savoir que c'est moi alors que tu as le dos tourné ?

Lui : C'est un secret à moi.

Valt : D'accord.

Valt alla près de Lui et celui-ci se tourna pour voir le garçon aux yeux noisettes sourire largement.

Lui, haussa un sourcil : Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Valt : Lui~

Lui devint nerveux : Valt, que fais-tu ?

Valt sourit toujours et s'approcha de plus en plus de Lui. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en collision avec la machine.

Valt : Détends toi ~ nous allons simplement jouer ~

Lui :Que veux-tu dire ?

Valt s'approcha de Lui, plutôt son cou. Lui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et était très nerveux. Il attendit et sentit la bouche de Valt sur son cou.

Lui :V-Valt ! Arrête ce que tu fais !

Lui essaya de le repousser mais dans la position qu'il était, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Il était déjà en position de soumission et ne pouvait rien faire.

Valt : Ne bouge pas, Lui~ Je le ferai doucement pour toi ~

Lui : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

Valt : Hehe, attends.

Valt passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Lui (puisqu'il était en tenue d'entraînement). Il caressa son torse bien marqué en continuant à embrasser son cou.

Ensuite, il se retira un peu pour regarder le visage de Lui, qui était confus, nerveux et rouge.

Valt : Je vais continuer.

Lui : V-Valt, ce que tu fais n'est pas jouer.

Valt l'embrassa sur les lèvres et puis se retira pour parler : Bien sûr que si, nous jouons ~

Lui : Tu devrais mettre à jour ton dictionnaire.

Valt :Hihi, c'est le tien qui doit être mis à jour, surtout que tu es innocent.

Lui : Innocent, hein ? Tu en avais parlé avec Free de ça.

Valt : Ouais, tu es quelqu'un avec une grande innocence !

Lui : Et toi, quelqu'un qui possède une grande stupidité !

(Auteur :Oooohhh... Le clash!)

Valt fit la moue : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis né comme ça.

Lui : Eh bien, je dis la même chose.

Valt : OK, bon, on continue, je n'ai encore rien fait, là.

Lui : Je pense que tu as bien trop fait. Donc merci de partir et de me laisser m'entraîner.

Valt : Mais...!

Lui le repoussa et Valt tomba par terre : J'ai dis, ça suffit. Tu feras ton truc un autre jour.

Valt baissa la tête : Oh... Mais...

Valt sourit et relève la tête, ce qui rendit Lui confus : Mais au moins, j'ai fait une partie de ce que je voulais, bien sûr pas tout, mais au moins un peu.

Lui :Tu es fou !

Valt : Oh, c'est un compliment ?

Lui : Prends le comme tu veux ! Mais dégage de là !

Valt : Hihi, oki.

Valt partit en courant et retourna chez Free.

Une fois arrivé, il entra comme une flèche (puisque la porte était ouverte) et alla près de Free, qui était en train de cuisiner même si il n'était pas un expert.

Valt : FREE !!!!

Free fit presque tomber le plat qu'il avait et regarda Valt avec un regard en colère : VALT !!! Arrête de crier ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Valt : Je l'ai fait !

Free : De quoi ? Attends... QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU LÀ-BAS ?!

Valt : Je l'ai fait avec Lui ! Enfin, non, pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'un simple début qui consistait à l'embrasser sur le cou et mettre mes mains sous son t-shirt.

Free soupira de soulagement :Ce n'est que ça. C'est bon, tu me rassures.

Valt : Mais bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas l'idée de le faire complètement avec Lui !

Free eut une goutte de sueur : Oh, je le plains.

Valt :De toute façon, il est obligé ! Je ne serai pas le soumis et je veux le faire !

Free : parfois, je me dis que je ne veux vraiment pas être ton petit ami.

Valt : Hehe, je suppose que tu n'aimes pas être soumis.

Free : Personne ne me soumet.

Valt : ouais, j'avais compris. Euh, tu fais quoi en fait ?

Free : Je préparais le repas du midi.

Valt :Oh mais, ça sent le cramé.

Free : Hein ?

Free regarda dans le four : Oh non...

Valt : Hahaha, c'est trop cuit !

Free sortit le plat qui est cramé : Bon, Valt, est-ce que tu connais un endroit où on pourrait aller manger ?

Valt :Venez chez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?!

Free :Tu dis "vous" alors que je suis seul là, Lui est encore à l'entraînement.

Valt : Ouais hehe, c'est venu tout seul mais c'est toi qui prends la décision, non ?

Free :Oui mais il faut aussi que Lui soit d'accord.

Valt : Hum ouais et aussi à propos de repas et de Lui. Shu m'a invité demain et je pensais amener Lui avec moi, tu penses qu'il acceptera ?

Free : Lui n'ira pas sans moi !

Valt :Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas le surveiller tout le temps.

Free : Généralement, je ne le surveille pas. Je le laisse faire sa vie tranquille. Mais le problème est qu'il y a Shu. Shu est le problème. Si il fait quelque chose à Lui ou quoi que ce soit.

Valt :Hé détends toi. Je serai là aussi.

Free : Tu ne sais même pas te défendre ! Comment veux-tu le faire pour Lui !?

Valt : Mais Shu n'est pas aussi fort que tu le penses, tu sais.

Free : Tu sais quoi, je vais espérer que Lui sache se défendre avec tout ses entraînements.

Valt : Tu sais, il parait qu'il connaît les arts martiaux.

Auteur : Confirmer par le manga.  
(Xander : In martial arts or even boxing, it is with relaxed limbs that the most powerful strikes are generated. Lui Shirosagi does not seek power directly, but with his relaxed shots, he is both ultra-fast and ultra-powerful.)

Free : Ça rassure.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lui apparut.

Valt : Salut Lui!

Lui : Tiens ? Tu es encore là ?

Valt :Ouais, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?! Et tu sais quoi...? On va manger chez moi aujourd'hui !

Lui :Ah, euh d'accord mais laisse-moi d'abord prendre une douche.

Valt : Et je t'accompagne !

Lui :Quoi ?

Free :Hors de questions ! Tu restes avec moi, Valt !

Valt : Mais...

Lui partit et ils attendirent dans le salon. Une fois le dragon blanc revenu, ils partirent en direction de la maison Aoi.

Quand ils furent arrivés, il furent accueillis par la famille de Valt.

Chiharu : Bonjour ! Vous devez être des amis à Valt !

Les deux dragons hochèrent la tête.

Chiharu : Bien, eh bien, vous pouvez rester pour manger.

Valt : C'était pour ça justement que je les ai amenés !

Chiharu : Et donc bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas prévenu.

Valt rigola un peu : Haha, eh bien, je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

Chiharu soupira : Heureusement que j'ai fait beaucoup.

Valt : Oh, j'ai faim ! Et toi, Lui ?! Tu as faim ?!

Lui ferma les yeux et son ventre grogna. Il fit une grimace en ouvrant les yeux.

Lui : J'ai bien l'impression.

Valt : Haha, allez viens.

Valt entraîna Lui jusqu'à sa chambre même si normalement, il devait aller dans la salle à manger.

Free :Je me sens tellement seul.

Chiharu : Oh, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider à servir ? Tu n'es pas obliger bien sûr mais c'est pour t'occuper.

Free : Hm, pourquoi pas.

Chiharu : Génial alors. Toko ! Nika ! Je pense que votre frère est monté dans sa chambre avec son ami ! Vous voudriez bien allez leurs dire d'aller à table !

Toko et Nika : On y va !

Ils montent à toute vitesse et ouvrirent la porte.

Ils trouvèrent Lui qui était embrassé par Valt.

Toko et Nika : Euh...

Valt se retira d'un coup : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

Toko :Maman nous a dit de venir vous dire de descendre.

Nika : Mais vous avez l'air occupé donc...

Valt :Non non, voyons ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

Toko : Mouais, tu sais qu'on ne te crois pas.

Nika : On a tout vu et on va le dire à maman.

Valt : Non non ! Attendez... Oh mais vous pouvez en fait ! C'est normal de faire ça entre petits amis, hein Lui ?

Lui : Je suppose...

Nika : Petit ami avec lui ?

Toko : Hum... Si il est notre beau frère alors il y a un truc qui est marrant.

Nika : Ouais, je l'ai remarqué aussi.

Valt :Et c'est quoi ?

Toko : T'as pas remarqué ? Ton petit ami a les yeux violets comme maman et des cheveux bleus comme nous.

Valt : Oh ça ? Haha, c'est drôle, hein ?

Nika : On le sait maintenant, il faut aller en bas.

Valt : ouais allez, on descends !

Valt prit la main de Lui et l'entraina vers la salle à manger. Ils arrivèrent et Free et Chiharu les attendaient.

Chiharu : ça a pris longtemps.

Valt :Euh hehe, on était un peu occupé en fait.

Free : A quoi ? À vous embrasser ?

Les deux bleus rougirent.

Chiharu : Oh, donc le jeune garçon est ton petit ami ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas vos noms.

Lui : Je m'appelle Lui Shirosagi.

Free : Free de la Hoya.

Valt : Et les deux sont frères !

Nika : Ça veut dire qu'il sera aussi notre frère ?

Toko : Demi-frère ou c'est autre chose... Oh, je connais pas les trucs sur la famille.

Auteur :Je te rassure Toko, je suis nul en ça aussi.

Nika : Par contre, lui, il n'a pas de ressemblances avec nous.

Free : Désolé pour ça mais Lui est mon frère adoptif donc c'est normal qu'on n'ait pas de ressemblance.

Toko : Ça explique tout.

Chiharu : Allez, on passe à table.

Valt : Ouais ! J'ai trop faim !

Toko : Pourtant, tu dévorais Lui des lèvres.

Valt, tout rouge : Euh hihi...

Tout le monde rigola et Lui était gêné.

Ils mangèrent et puis Lui et Free partirent avec Valt au parc.

Ils dirent des combats de Beyblade tout le restant de la journée puis Valt rentra chez lui et Lui et Free aussi, rentrèrent chez eux.

Le lendemain (ouais, je sais, je n'ai rien à raconter mais aussi, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire).

Valt était encore venu tôt chez Lui et bien sûr, les deux frères n'étaient pas très heureux de se faire réveiller par cette boule d'énergie.

Valt : Allez ! Debout les gars ! Il est 9h !

Lui mit un coussin sur la tête et Free en mit un sur chacune de ses oreilles.

Lui : Crie encore une fois, et tu peux dire adieux à Valtryek !

Valt : Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?!

Free : Valt. Tu cries là.

Valt :Oh hihi, allez, il faut aller manger chez Shu ce midi, Lui.

Lui : Et pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas Free ?!

Valt : Parce que c'est toi mon petit ami ! Et je ne vais nulle part sans toi !

Lui :Oh... Tu veux me faire regretter d'avoir dit oui.

Valt :Quoi mais non, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu me plaques quand même !

Lui : Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai accepté et je tiendrai ce que j'ai dit. Si tu me trompes, je te plaque, c'est tout.

Valt :Je ne te tromperai pas et j'espère que tu feras la même chose de ton côté !

Lui soupira : Je me lève. Je ne peux plus dormir à cause de toi.

Valt : Tu sais, Lui. Quand on jouera ensemble au lit, tu verras que tu seras très fatigué et donc tu pourras dormir plus longtemps.

Free grimaça.

Valt : Bon allez, habille toi !

Lui : Grrr... Je veux encore dormir un peu pour avoir plus d'énergie, en fait.

Valt : Mais non, tu ne risques rien donc tu n'as pas besoin d'être au maximum de tes forces.

Lui : Hm, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi alors dégage d'ici.

Valt :Quoi mais...!?

Lui se leva et poussa Valt dehors pour ensuite, fermer la porte à clé.

Valt : Quoi ?! Ouvre moi !

Lui :Pas envie, hahaha! Tu vas rester dehors jusqu'au temps que je sois prêt.

Valt boude : Oh mais soit prêt dans au moins dans 3 heures.

Lui : 2 heures pour dormir et le reste pour m'apprêter. C'est bon, ça.

Valt : Mouais... Bonne nuit !

Free secoua la tête des deux côtés : Halala... Je suis content d'avoir abandonné l'idée d'être son petit ami.

Lui : Haha, je suppose que je vais m'y habituer.

Free : Je l'espère pour toi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lui sorti, habillé.

Valt :Tu as pris tout ton temps.

Lui :Je n'allais pas me presser pour aller chez un albinos qui ne me donne déjà pas bonne impression.

Valt :Hm, pourtant, j'allais lui pardonner.

Lui haussa les épaules : Tu peux le faire, je m'en fiche bien si tu es ami avec lui ou pas.

Valt : Hm, moi, je serais l'inverse. Je ne pense pas que j'accepterais que tu ais des amis proches.

Lui : Mais pourtant, je suppose que tu en as pleins d'amis.

Valt : Ouais, je me fais très vite des amis ! À chaque rencontre !

Lui :Oh d'accord, bon, on y va ou tu comptes rester devant la maison pendant toute la journée ?

Valt : Oh oui, on y va !

Ils allèrent chez Shu qui les accueillit chaleureusement.

Shu :Salut ! Vous avez un peu de retard.

Valt : Oh désolé Shu ! Mais quelqu'un a pris son temps pour se préparer.

Lui : Et ça pose problème ?!

Shu :Non pas du tout. Vous pouvez déjà aller à table, je vais vous servir le plat.

Valt : Tu as cuisiné tes pâtes à la carbonara ?!

Shu sourit : Oui.

Valt : Oh, j'en bave déjà !

Shu alla à la cuisine.

Lui : Tu sais que ce sont juste ses pâtes ?

Valt :Je sais mais celles de Shu sont un délice !

Lui soupira : Peu importe.

Du côté de Shu

Shu venait d'entrer dans la cuisine qui était dans une autre pièce.

Il regarda une fiole avec un crâne dessus et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Shu : Ça sera son dernier repas.

Il prit la casserole de pâtes et alla à la salle à manger où se trouvaient Lui et Valt.

Valt :Oh, comme ça à l'air bon !

Shu : J'espère que ça le sera. Vous resterez après le plat pour boire un thé et parler ?

Valt : Euh, je ne sais pas, Lui ?

Lui haussa les épaules : Je préfère rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible.

Valt :D'accord donc on partira juste après le repas.

Shu :D'accord, je vais chercher les boissons. Je n'ai que du coca...

Valt : Ce n'est pas grave, ça ira.

Shu sourit et va à la cuisine.

Il prit des verres et y versa la boisson ensuite, il prit la fiole remplit de poison et mit tout dans un verre, qui était différent des deux autres.

Il apporta à chacun. Il donna le verre empoisonné au garçon aux cheveux flamboyants.

Shu :Bonne appétit à tous et ce repas symbolisera la paix entre nous...(?)

Valt : Oui.

Lui hocha seulement la tête.

Ils dînèrent et Shu fixait toujours un œil sur le verre de Lui. Il se rendit compte que le garçon n'avait pas toucher au récipient.

Shu :Tu sais, Lui. Il faut s'hydrater donc je conseille de boire le verre.

Lui : Hum... Pff, je le boirai à la fin. Je n'ai pas toute suite soif.

Shu : Hum, très bien mais ce serait dommage de jeter ce contenu. Ça vient d'une des dernières bouteilles qu'il y avait dans le rayon, tu ne vas pas gaspiller ça.

Valt :Aussi non, je peux le boire.

Shu :Non !

Les deux bleus le regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la réaction.

Shu :Non, je veux dire, le verre est à Lui, il va quand même savoir le boire lui-même.

Valt : Oh, je suppose qu'il le saura.

Lui :Bien sûr, idiot. Je sais quand même boire ce foutus verre.

Valt : Hehe, ouais.

Lui : Tsk.

Ils finirent de manger et bu d'une traque le verre. Shu sourit.

Lui : Le truc a un goût bizarre.

Shu haussa les épaules : C'est du coca.

Lui : Bon, moi j'y vais, je ne resterai pas plus longtemps.

Valt : Je t'accompagne.

Ils partirent et rentrèrent chez Free.

Ils virent que le blond les attendait assez impatiemment.

Free : Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Valt :Ouais, super ! Le repas était délicieux !

Free : Et toi, Lui ?

Lui se sentait bizarre : Oui oui... Ça va...

Free n'était pas convaincu et alla près de lui. Il toucha son front.

Free : Es-ce que ça va?

Lui : O-Oui...

Free : Tu ne l'es pas, tu devrais peut-être te reposer.

Lui :Mais je n'ai rien fait de la journée, je n'ai pas besoin de repos.

Free : Repose toi.

Lui refusa toujours.

Valt : Si Free te le dis, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien.

Lui : Non, je devrais plutôt m'entraîner.

Free : Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état. Tu t'es vu ?

Lui, avec les yeux à moitié fermé : Je vais bien...

Valt : On devrait aller chez un médecin, non ?

Lui : Non... C'est juste un mal au ventre. Ce n'est rien.

Valt :Mal au ventre ? Tu n'as pas aimé la cuisine de Shu ?

Free : Valt, es ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'anormal là-bas ?

Valt : Non, tout était en ordre.

Free réfléchit : Hum...

Lui commençait à perdre sa force. Il commençait à vaciller.

Free le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne tombe et le posa sur le divan.

Free : Il faut appeler un médecin.

Valt, inquiet : Si il ne va pas bien, c'est de ma faute...?

Free prit Valt par les épaules : Valt. Écoute moi, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas, comme moi ?

Valt hocha la tête.

Free : Alors appelle un médecin au plus vite.

Valt :Mais c'est quoi son numéro et qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

Free soupira : Surveille mon frère, je vais appeler moi-même un docteur.

Valt : D'accord.

Free composa le numéro du médecin traitant de sa famille et lui demanda de venir chez eux. Il raccrocha.

Free : Il arrive au plus vite.

Valt : Free...

Free : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Valt : Lui va de plus en plus mal.

Free toucha le front de son frère : Il est bouillant. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et puis la sonnette de la porte sonna. Valt alla ouvrir et trouva le médecin.

Médecin : Bonjour, es-ce que Free est ici ?

Valt :Euh oui, il est au salon avec Lui.

Valt s'écarta et laissa le docteur aller dans la pièce où se trouvait Lui.

Docteur = médecin

Free vit l'homme et se rassura un peu.

Free : Docteur, il ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

Le docteur vérifia le rythme de sa respiration. Il inspecta le ventre de Lui et entendit des bruits bizarres.

Docteur : Est-ce qu'il a mangé quelque chose de périmé ou quelque chose qu'il est allergique dernièrement ?

Free : Ce midi, je n'étais pas avec lui donc je ne sais pas.

Valt :Il est venu manger avec moi chez un... Ami... Enfin quelqu'un.

Docteur : Hm, j'ai ma petite idée sur le problème mais j'espère me tromper.

Free : De quoi ?

Docteur : Je pense que votre ami a ingéré du poison.

Free et Valt : Quoi ?!

Docteur : Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous rentrés ?

Valt : Au moins une heure.

Docteur : Oh ça, ça ne va pas du tout. Vous devez l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite.

Valt : Si on fait ça, il va s'en sortir ?

Docteur : C'est le seul moyen mais il faudra faire des opérations, lui retiré du sang, de quel groupe sanguin est-il ?

Free : AB.

Docteur : Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui a le même-? 

Free : Oui, je suis aussi AB.

Docteur : C'est parfait alors. Emmenez le à l'hôpital au plus vite.

Lui : Aaaah...

Free : Docteur, seriez-vous capable de nous emmener là-bas ?

Docteur : Eh bien, j'ai d'autre patients...

Valt lui fit des petits yeux de chiots battus.

Docteur : Je vais mettre le gaz alors.

Valt :Ouais !

Le médecin et Valt allèrent déjà dans la voiture pendant que Free aidait Lui à marcher jusqu'au véhicule.

Quand ils furent installés, ils furent secoué à cause de la vitesse à laquelle le conducteur roulait.

Valt : Aaah, vous faites du combien ?!

Docteur : Oh, ce n'est que du 124 km/heure.

Free : Vous allez avoir un procet. On peut faire ça que sur les autoroutes !

Docteur : C'est un cas d'urgence !

Saut de temps

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et les trois adolescents descendirent.

Free : Merci.

Docteur : Arrêtes de bavarder et amène ton frère aux urgences.

Free : oui.

Le médecin partit.

Free : Allez Valt! Aide moi !

Valt :Oui oui !

Les trois garçons allèrent aux urgences. Les infirmiers prirent en charge Lui.

Les urgentistes passèrent plusieurs fois dans les couloirs en courant. Valt et Free étaient dans la salle d'attente.

Free tournait en rond et Valt le regardait.

Infirmière : Bonjour, vous êtes de la famille de Mr Shirosagi ?

Free :Oui.

Infirmière : Il faudrait que quelqu'un donne son sang, mais il doit être le même que le patient.

Free : je suis du même groupe sanguin.

Infirmière : très bien, suivez-moi.

Valt fut laisser tout seul.

Valt : J'espère que Lui s'en sortira...

Quelques heures plus tard, Free sortit et était un peu fatigué.

Valt : Ça va?

Free : Oui merci. C'est juste que je devais donner du sang et ça fatigue de donner son sang.

Valt :Oh ouais mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Free : Si Lui reste en vie.

Ils attendirent un peu plus d'une heure, un infirmier vient près d'eux.

Infirmier :Mr Shirosagi est...

Infirmier :.... Réveillé.

Valt sourit : Oh génial ! On peut aller le voir ?!

Infirmier :Oui mais ne crier pas. Il n'est pas réveillé complètement. Sa mémoire n'est peut-être pas encore complètement revenue.

Valt : D'accord !

Free :Valt, silence.

Valt : Oh... Oui.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre du dragon blanc.

Lui avait un peu les yeux éveillé mais pas trop.

Valt :Ça va mieux, Lui ?

Lui les regarda : Que s'est-il passé ?

Valt : Tu n'étais pas bien et on a appelé le médecin. Il a conseillé de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Free : Et il a bien fait.

Lui sourit : Je suppose que oui mais pourquoi j'étais dans cet état ?

Valt : Tu as été empoisonné mais je ne sais pas pas quoi et par qui.

Lui : J'ai mon idée sur la personne.

Valt : Tu ne parles pas de Shu ?

Lui : Si. Il a dû mettre quelque chose dans la boisson.

Valt :C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu nous servir devant nous. Il a tout fait à la cuisine.

Free serra ses poings :Je vais aller lui faire payer.

Valt :Non Free, c'est moi qui lui donnerai une leçon.

Free :Tu es sûr ?

Valt sourit : Hehe, je sais comment faire.

Free : Fais lui payer alors.

Valt : Je vais y aller maintenant.

Free : Non, je t'accompagne.

Valt : Mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Lui.

Free : Je vais téléphoner à quelqu'un pendant que tu es avec Shu.

Valt : pourquoi tu viens si c'est juste pour me regarder ?

Free : C'est juste pour être sûr que rien ne t'arrive.

Valt sourit : maintenant je vois, merci.

Free :C'est pour toi et aussi pour Lui.

Lui : Allez y. C'est bon.

Free composa le numéro de quelqu'un et puis raccrocha.

Free : Il arrive. Et nous, on y va, Valt.

Valt et Free partirent en direction de l'appartement de Shu.

Ils toquèrent et Shu ouvrit.

Shu sourit : Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Valt sourit : Très bien. On peut parler à l'intérieur ?

Shu :bien sûr.

Ils allèrent au salon.

Shu : Alors, c'est pour quoi ?

Valt alla près de Shu qui attendit Ce que Valt allait faire

Shu :Ça va ?

Valt sourit et s'approcha du visage de Shu.

Free regardait tout ça sans vraiment bien comprendre ce que faisait le bleu.

Valt : Shu~

Shu, non plus ne comprenait pas, mais profita de ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Shu :Oui, Valt ~

Valt donna d'un coup un gros coup dans l'entre-jambe de Shu.

Shu grimaça et se tordit de douleur. Valt le gifla ensuite, le faisant tomber.

Free était bouche bée.

Valt : La prochaine fois que tu essaies de tuer Lui, je te ferai pire que ça !!!

Valt partit et Free le suivit.

Les deux retournèrent à l'hôpital pour trouver Lui avec Gabe.

Gabe : Vous êtes déjà revenus ? Ça été vite.

Free : Oui, Valt m'a assez surpris. Je pense qu'il fera un excellent garde du corps pour toi, Lui.

Lui :Sauf que je sais me défendre moi-même.

Gabe : Vrai aussi.

Valt :Mais Shu ne viendra plus nous envoyer.

Lui :Tant mieux.

Les jours passèrent et Lui pouvait quitter l'hôpital.

Un jour, Valt lui demanda si il voulait jouer.

Lui accepta.

Ils étaient dans la chambre et Valt en a profité que Free ne soit pas là.

Valt avait fait en sorte que Free soit bien occupé pour ne pas rentrer tout de suite.

Valt sourit : Tu es prêt ~

Lui : Vas-y. Fais ce qu'il te plaît.

Valt enleva le foulard de Lui, puis sa cravate, pour finir avec sa chemise, le laissant torse nu.

Valt : Ton corps m'excite déjà ~

Lui : Enlève aussi tes vêtements ~

Valt :Fais le toi même ~

Lui enleva le sweat shirt et le gilet de Valt.

Maintenant, les deux bleus étaient torse nu.

Les deux explorèrent le haut du corps étranger avec leurs mains pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Valt se sépara pour déboutonner le pantalon du dragon blanc et le poussa sur le lit pour s'allonger dessus.

Il enleva le bas de Lui, avec le sous-vêtement.

Après, il fit le même avec lui.

Point de vue de Valt

Après qu'il soit déshabillai complètement, je regardai sa tête qui était toute rouge. Ce qui était marrant puisque sa peau était blanche.

Je caressai ses jambes, auxquelles il frissonnait.

Mais bien sûr, ce que je faisais pour le moment, c'est essayer qu'il se détende un peu car je ne compte pas en rester là. Alors là, il peut toujours rêver si il pense que je vais maintenant le laisser tranquille.

Valt : Tu es prêts pour ce qui va arriver ~?

Lui : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Valt : Tu vas le voir par toi-même. Tu me réponds simplement par oui oui non.

Lui : Hum...Je vais dire...O-Oui...

Valt sourit : C'est le bon choix. Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Je pris d'un coup sec son membre auquel il gémit. J'adore ses gémissements, j'ai envie de les écouter toute la journée. Et ça me donne envie de faire en sorte qu'il n'arrête pas de gémir.

Valt serra le pénis de son petit ami et se rendit compte que celui-ci était dur et mouillé.

Valt : Hehe, si tu éjacules, ça veut dire que tu apprécies de jouer avec moi.

Lui : Aah...Valt...

Valt : Continues à répéter mon nom, c'est magnifique~

Je commençai à mettre petit à petit mon membre dans celui de ma flamme bleue.

Il grimaça un peu.

Valt : Aah~ C'est serré...

Je forçai plus pour aller le plus loin possible.

Lui : Aaah....Argh...Aah...Valt...Décolles...

Valt : Je sais que ça fait un peu mal mais tu vas voir que ça va passer.

Lui : Argh...C'est dur...

Je mis toute ma force dans mes attaques, de sorte qu'il ne sache pas retenir ses gémissements et soupirs.

Petit à petit, je voyais qu'il commençait à prendre plaisir. Je souris, et je pense que mon visage a gardé cette expression tout au long de notre "jeux".

Lui aussi, il souriait, il jouissait de plaisir. Il demandait plus, toujours plus. Et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter tant que nous n'étions pas fatigué.

Hehe, il ne va pas savoir marché demain...

Je ne sais pas ce que Free va en penser mais je ne préfère pas y penser toute de suite. Mais je pense quand même qu'il va comprendre. Il est assez mature et compréhensif pour tout ça.

Nous continuons jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de force.

Lui : Valt...Je vais finir...

Valt : Non, attends encore un peu, j'y suis presque...

Lui : Je n'en peux plus...

Je fis une dernière attaque où j'ai réussi à aller au plus profond de Lui. Yes!

Je me retirai et il poussa un dernier long gémissement.

Après être sorti, je me reposai sur la poitrine de Lui, où j'entendais son rythme cardiaque. Il était plutôt rapide, mais je suppose que le mien aussi haha.

Lui : Merci...Valt...

Valt : Hm, de quoi ?

Lui sourit : J'ai appris à jouer avec toi et tu me donnes envie de continuer plus tard.

Valt sourit : Quand tu veux, je serai toujours là quand tu en auras besoin.

Lui sourit : Je t'aime.

Valt sourit : Je t'aime aussi, Lui.

J'étais heureux. Nous nous aimions vraiment, beaucoup. Ses paroles étaient sincères et je pouvais voir qu'il était un peu embarrassé par cette déclaration.

??? : Je suis rentré !

Lui et moi, nous entendîmes une voix. Mince! Free! Euh... Ah ! Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire !?

Free : Vous êtes où ?

Je m'habillai en vitesse et descendit pour rencontrer Free avec de gros sacs, il revenait des courses.

Valt : Oh, Free. Tu as fait vite.

Free : Oui, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il y ait presque personne dans le supermarché.

Valt : Oh, c'est super.

Un silence s'installa.

Free : Où est Lui ?

Valt : Eh bien, il se repose un peu.

Free sourit : Tu peux lui dire de venir ?

Valt : Euh, il n'est pas en condition de venir. Je peux le remplacer.

Free : Tu sais ce qu'il se dit dans les relations sexuelles ?

Valt : Euh...Pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

Free : Il parait qu'après le sexe, le seme arrive très bien à marcher et tout, tandis que le uke, est tout le contraire. Et j'ai mon instinct qui me dit que vous venez de faire ce genre de choses. Ai-je raison ?

Valt : He hehe, je suppose que oui.

Free : Comment il va ?

Valt : Fatigué, je pense qu'il dort pour le moment.

Free soupira : Peu importe.

Valt : Et tu demandais Lui, donc , tu voulais quoi avec lui ?

Free : Je voulais rien, c'était pour voir si j'avais juste, qu'il était le uke dans ce que vous venez de faire.

Valt : Oh d'accord. Eh bien, voilà, tu as la réponse.

Free : Ouais, bon, j'ai une question pour toi.

Valt : C'est vrai ? Vas-y !

Free : D'abord, est-ce que tu vas habiter ici ou Lui chez toi ?

Valt : Hum...Eh bien, chez moi, c'est dérangeant. Il y a ma mère, Toko et Nika. Parfois, mes amis viennent. Si un client nous voit par la fenêtre, euh... Je préfère ici.

Free : Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas.

Valt : Ouais mais c'est vrai. Ma maison est une boulangerie.

Free : D'accord, bon, déjà, tu vas prévenir tes parents que tu vas vivre une grande partie de ton temps ici, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Deux, tu vas respecter les règles de cette maison.

Valt : Et c'est quoi les règles ?

Free : 1) On ne crie pas pour rien, surtout le matin. 2) C'est moi qui commande alors ne fais pas comme Lui qui fait des crises de colères. 3) Hum, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas.

Valt : Ok pour les règles !!!

Free me regarda.

Valt : Oh, j'ai crié ? hehehe, la première règle va être difficile...

Free : Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais mettre des boules quies (bouchons d'oreilles).

Valt : Mais alors, tu ne vas pas savoir écouter ce que dis Lui.

Free partit vers les chambres : Et puis, laisse tomber tout, tu commences à m'agacer.

Valt : Hé! Je ne suis pas agaçant !

J'entendis une porte claquer. Attends, il vient de me dire que je devais me taire ?

Valt : mais tout le monde dort, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?

Oh, mais je sais, je n'ai qu'à donner rendez-vous au Beyclub et je ferai en sorte que Shu parte. Je ne veux plus être avec lui. Je m'en moque bien maintenant si le club est officiel ou pas. Il a essayé d'éliminer Lui, c'est impardonnable.

J'appelai Rantaro, Wakiya, Daigo et même Ken. Ce jour-là, nous nous sommes amusés ensemble à jouer au Beyblade.

J'ai vécu avec Lui et Free, même si Free était souvent absent car il a décidé de voyager dans le monde. ça me donne aussi envie de le faire, et Lui m'a dit qu'il pensait aller un peu au Canada.

Wow, que des projets, Free m'a dit qu'il avait une amie en Espagne, et qu'il comptait aller là-bas quelque temps pour nous laisser notre intimité personnelle.

J'ai l'impression que mon arrivée expulse Free. Je veux dire, j'arrive pendant quelques jours et il envisage maintenant de partir en voyage.

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Shu, à part une, Wakiya m'a dit qu'il intégrait une équipe de Ne-York, les Raging Bulls.

Honnêtement, je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas le plus important, le plus important pour moi est maintenant Lui. Dès la première rencontre, je suis tombé amoureux. Et il l'a fait plusieurs temps après mais ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas réfléchit et dit comme ça oui. Non, il avait parlé avec des connaissances à lui et Free, qui l'avaient conseillé, aidé à prendre une décision.

Maintenant, j'attends de voir ce que nous réserve l'avenir, j'ai hâte qu'on ait l'âge pour nous marier et peut-être avoir des enfants.

Je sais que nous sommes des hommes donc on ne peut pas en avoir par nous-même mais on peut toujours adopter.

Tout ça me donne plein d'idées et j'ai hâte de les faire avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé! Au revoir tout le monde!


End file.
